Ni blanco, ni negro
by Roxy Scamander
Summary: Porque ni los repudiados de la familia Black eran las mejores personas del mundo, ni los puristas eran demonios venidos del mismísimo infierno. Eran algo de cada, no eran ni blanco, ni negro, eran grises.


_**Disclaimer:** todo el potterverso pertenece a JK Rowling_

* * *

_Bueno, esto es un regalo para **lunitadiciembre**, que por cierto, ¡hoy es su cumpleaños! Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos todos, cumpleaños feliz , y bueno, quería hacerle un algo así que decidí enfocarme en los Blacks porque era lo único que me salía hoy, a decir verdad. He escrito diez viñetas cortas cada una sobre un Black, conocidos, desconocidos, repudiados, puristas... sean lo que sean. Bueno, **lunita**, espero que te guste_

* * *

_Ni blanco, ni negro_

I

Bellatrix se puso el mechón rizado, que se le había soltado de la trenza, detrás de la oreja y siguió leyendo el libro que su padre le había encomendado. A la chica, más que una prueba para comprobar su velocidad de lectura le parecía que quería ver su capacidad de concentración. No por nada sus hermanas llevaban correteando por el pasillo de enfrente de su habitación toda la tarde. Cosa que seguro que Cygnus Black les había mandado.

Aún sabiendo que era una prueba, la muchacha no podía concentrarse. Entonces decidió que haría las cosas a su manera, se terminaría el libro aunque le costase quedarse afónica al día siguiente; así que salió de su cuarto y se puso delante de sus hermanas que tuvieron que derrapar para no chocarse con ellas y dijo lo suficientemente alto para que las dos se enterasen.

—La próxima vez que escuche un sonido que me haga levantar la cabeza de mi libro os prometo que en esta casa vais a pasar los peores años de vuestra vida.

Y tras eso volvió a entrar en la habitación.

No volvió a escuchar ni un sonido en toda la tarde.

II

Regulus tenía claras algunas normas que debía seguir al pie de la letra, la primera era la fundamental: no hablar con sangre sucias, y daba la causalidad de que esa era una de las que más se saltaba. No es que lo hiciese por el gusto de ser rebelde como su hermano Sirius, simplemente tener al lado a Mary McDonnal y no hablarle era una oportunidad desaprovechada.

Mary era bipolar, cabezota, orgullosa y sobre todo una Gryffindor de pies a cabeza. Le gustaba estar en la biblioteca porque amaba el silencio, pero su risa era capaz de destruir cualquier silencio que hubiese a su alrededor.

Sabía que estaba rompiendo las normas cuando hablaba con ella en el rincón más oscuro de la biblioteca, mirando para ambos lados para que nadie le descubriese y haciéndola reir y así ganándose la reprimenda que les echaba la estricta señora Pince.

Pero nunca se había sentido tan bien haciéndolo.

III

Marius nunca se había sentido mejor que aquella tarde, con sus dieciocho años recién cumplidos, con su pelo negro como el carbón completamente despeinado y con sus ojos azules cada día más claros. Podría salir, a partir de esa tarde era libre, podría dejar atrás el orfanato, comprarse un piso, vivir solo sin nadie que cuchichease a sus espaldas porque no había dormido esa noche en la cama o porque se había acostado con la ropa.

Su único amigo, William, se había marchado hacía tres meses y seguía escribiéndole mensualmente, podrían encontrarse fuera. Durante la mayoría de años de su vida, el orfanato de Londres había sido su cárcel particular y aunque quería salir de allí, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que podría ocurrir si cruzaba esa puerta sin volver atrás, en las calles no estaría tan seguro, no tendría a nadie velando por él día y noche, estaría solo.

Respiró hondo, debía ser valiente, como lo había sido William, como lo eran todas las personas que valían la pena.

Así que lo hizo, cruzó la puerta que le llevaba a su libertad.

IV

Andromeda había creído que todos sus problemas desaparecerían en cuanto fuese capaz de encarar a su hermana Bellatrix, no sabía cuanto se había equivocado. A la muchacha se le había ocurrido defender a Devon Tonks de los insultos recibidos por Bella y sus amigos, que gran error. No es que a la chica le preocupase excesivamente el enfado de su hermana, vamos, era Bellatrix Black, estaría enfadad un par de semanas y luego se le pasaría, como siempre. Lo que le preocupaba era que no había conseguido que las burlas al pequeño de los Tonks amainaran, si no que creciesen.

Ella solo había intentado que el hermano de Ted estuviese a salvo en su propia casa, pero ni eso había conseguido. Salió de la sala común de Slytherin dispuesta a encontrar a Ted Tonks para pedirle disculpas por no haber sabido cuidar a su hermano. Cuando lo encontró, estaba con Devon. Había escuchado que esos dos hermanos no se hablaban desde que llegaron a Hogwarts ¿que habría pasado? Cuando la vio ambos se acercaron a ella y pasando por su lado, el mayor le susurró.

—Gracias.

Y por una vez en todo el día se permitió sonreír.

V

Narcissa terminó de escribir en su cuaderno y lo guardó debajo de su cama cuando su hermana Andromeda llamó a la puerta.

—Cissy ¿estás aquí?

—Claro— dijo sentándose bien en su cama y cogiendo un libro como si hubiese estado leyendo.

—Vaya, no sé si sentirme ofendida, halagada o simplemente darte una colleja—Narcissa la miró sin comprender—. Venga ya, no me digas que estás leyendo, pero si para ti los libros es como si tuviesen la peste. Seamos sinceras, y ahora lo importante ¿que estabas haciendo?

—Nada—dijo la pequeña cruzándose de brazos. Entonces la mayor se levantó y empezño a preguntar con gesto teatral.

—¿Estabas pensando en aquel hombre que ha robado tu corazón? ¿Tal vez este se apellida Malfoy? ¿Su nombre empieza por la letra ele y acaba por ucius?

—¿Lucius Malfoy? ¿Gustarme a mi? Que va

—¿Y entonces por qué te has puesto roja como una cereza de las que tanto le gustan a Bella?— Preguntó la mayor sofocando la risa.

Era por todos en esa casa conocido que la risa de Andromeda Black era la más contagiosa del país, así que Narcissa ni siquiera intentó negarlo si no que se echó a reír.

Y así fue una de las últimas tardes que pasaron juntas, riéndose y bromeando del supuesto amor de Narcissa.

VI

Phineas tocó la madera de la mesa del director y dio una vuelta alrededor de la sala que le había sido concedida. Casi no escuchaba a los antiguos directores felicitándole por el cargo recién conseguido, no necesitaba ánimos, no necesitaba consejos, porque ya estaba en la cima del mundo. En la cima de su mundo.

Llevaba queriendo ser director de Hogwarts desde que había empezado a investigar para buscar una profesión. Allí podría hacer todo lo que siempre había querido, tener bajo sus órdenes a todos aquellos profesores que le habían hecho la vida imposible y sobre todo tener el poder. El sentimiento que ahora mismo le recorría cada parte de su cuerpo no era la alegría, era el poder. Era director de una de las escuelas más portentosas del mundo mágico.

Sentía el verdadero poder por una vez en su vida, y no dejaría que nadie se lo quitase.

VII

Alphard sabe que eso está mal, no es un pordiosero que nunca ha tenido educación, es más, ha tenido más educación que si sumasen la de todos los presentes en esa reunión. Había sido educado por una de las familias mejor situado de todo el mundo mágico, aunque claro, con las personas que estaba reunidas tampoco sabían la existencia de ese mundo. El hombre no es tonto y tiene una gran habilidad con las manos, así que con facilidad logra ganar la partida. Si la vida hubiese sido diferente, ahora estaría casado con una mujer a la que no querría teniendo que cuidar de niños y cumpliendo con las normas de la sociedad.

Pero él no había querido eso y ese era el precio por ser rebelde, tener que conseguir el dinero apostando a una partida de poker, después ir como un desesperado hacia el vendedor más cercano y antes de llegar a tu casa que no quede nada de la bolsa de opio que el comerciante te ha dado.

Ese era el precio por ser rebelde.

VIII

Si Cedrella supiese lo quien la tiene tan abstraída que no es capaz de dibujar un simple retrato con mucho gusto lo cogería del cuello y lo estrangularía de manera lenta escuchando cada ruido que marcaba su final. Pero no lo sabía así que arrugó el papel donde los ojos del hombre que estaba dibujando estaban asimétricos. La muchacha normalmente no es tan violenta, pero es que nunca se había atascado a la hora de dibujar, siempre había tenido un gran talento para el arte y siempre había conseguido olvidarse de sus problemas gracias a sus dibujos. Pero esta vez no lo conseguía y aunque se negaba a admitirlo conocía la causa de esa poca concentración.

Septimus Weasley.

La primera vez que lo vio pensó que era completamente imbécil y que estaba mejor alejada de él, pero el chico había optado por acercarse a ella, así que no tuvo más opción que hablar con él. Gracias a eso descubrió que no era un mal amigo, pero últimamente sus pensamientos sobre Septimus iban algo más lejos de la amistad.

Y eso no le gustaba nada, debía solucionarlo.

IX

Isla siempre se había considerado una muchacha positiva y alegre, una de esas que siempre iba con una sonrisa por delante, pero no le hace ninguna gracia bajar un día, caluroso de verano, las escaleras corriendo con una sonrisa y encontrarse abajo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. No le gusta nada. Ve el cuchillo clavado en el pecho y las manos de su hermano Sirius alrededor del puñal, todo está muy claro, el suicidio siempre había sido un escape fácil sobretodo para la enfermedad que el muchacho ha tenido desde pequeño.

Y aunque todo estaba muy claro y ese pensamiento pasó por su mente lo descartó, no quería, no quería creer que su hermano se había marchado de este mundo por su propia voluntad, no quería creer que la había abandonado por decisión propia. Sus sollozos llegaron a ser tan fuertes que despertaron al resto de los integrantes de la familia, quienes se quedaron conmocionados ante la visión del cuerpo.

Pero nadie como Isla, la que aún seguís sollozando sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermano más querido

X

Cassiopea siempre le ha tenido más cariño a su padre que a su madre, desde su más tierna infancia Cygnus Black había mostrado un interés y un cariño por la chica que no le había proporcionado a ninguno de los otros hijos. Le consentía cada cosa que ella pedía y siempre que podía le regalaba algo y le permitía un capricho.

Por eso, el día que la muchacha anunció que no quería casarse puso a su padre en un aprieto, que aunque quería lo mejor para todas sus hijas no podía negarle nada a su hija consentida. Así que discutió con su mujer Violetta durante largo rato y durante varios días hasta que llegaron a un acuerdo. Y Cassiopea se salió con la suya y vivió soltera toda la vida.

Cosas buenas de ser la consentida de un Black.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** sí, sé que algunas son más flojitas que otras y que hay algunas que son tontería tras tontería pero es lo que he podido sacar, he dado lo mejor de mi. Y bueno, acepto que esto me ha hecho reconciliarme con los Blacks, son los cuales llevaba un tiempo enfurruñada.


End file.
